


Arrival

by venndaai



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, M/M, Post-Canon, Sailing To Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: Approaching Valinor.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 23
Kudos: 101
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hearteating](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteating/gifts).



[ ](https://imgur.com/rW7zuBP)


End file.
